


Home

by Jaamesbbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbbarnes/pseuds/Jaamesbbarnes
Summary: Exhausted from a mission, you come home to your husband and two kids.





	Home

The sigh of relief running past your lips was as heavy as the house was dead quiet. The familiar scent of fruity shampoo and chocolate pudding made your heartbeat finally go at peace. You were home. You carefully placed your bag near the door before kicking off your heavy boots. A warm smile crept up your lips when your socket covered feet met the thick carpet Rebecca had helped you choose when you were still heavily pregnant with her little sister.

The memory made exhaustion strike you even harder and emotion to grow in your system. It had been nine days since you hadn’t see the girls or Bucky and if your body physically ached from the days of stakeout and heavy fights, it was nothing compared to the pain in your heart not to have held your daughters in your arms or kissed your husband in so long.

You silently padded your way upstairs, picking up discarded clothes hanging on the stairs railing and forgotten toys here and there. After throwing the clothes in the laundry basket from the bathroom door, you walked towards the girls room. You could see the soft night-light from the corridor and a tender smile tugged at your lips when you pushed the door ajar.

It didn’t take long for your eyes to adapt to obscurity and find Rebecca and Mary. Both sprawled on your eldest’s bed, they were clinging to a dark piece of fabric. After carefully putting down the toys you had previously picked up, you walked to the bed and your heart nearly gave out when you recognized one of your t-shirts in their hands.

Mary was lying on her side, a little too close to the edge of the bed to your liking, her head turned in her sister’s direction and face buried in the t-shirt. Without thinking, you gently slid your hands under her small frame and moved her closer to the center of the bed. You picked a couple stuffed animals from the floor and placed them behind her back so she wouldn’t roll over and fall during her sleep.

You bent to bury your face in her neck, breathing her in deeply. Your heart skipped a beat in the process, she smelled like innocence and peace. The soft sigh running past her lips made the previous days vanish away and you closed your eyes to blink the relief tears away.

After placing a gentle kiss to her cheek, you looked at your eldest, smiling softly when you saw how undisciplined her hair looked and imagining how outraged she would be if anyone but you saw her like that. Only six years old but already dying to be a woman, to be like you. Oh, how you wished she would stay an innocent child, play in the grass with the neighbor’s dog like her sister, whine about her homeworks. Anything to protect her from what’s waiting her outside, from what you fought against.

You pulled the comforter higher on her, smiling gently when you saw how hard her small fist was clinging onto your shirt. Maybe they had missed you as much as you missed them. You brushed the hair out of her face, letting your fingers linger on her soft feature, the roundness of her childish cheeks, the pouty curve of her bottom lip, the same as her dad’s. It was your screaming muscles begging you to lie down that reminded you also needed to rest.

Carefully, you bent over Mary’s body to kiss Rebecca’s forehead, letting your lips linger a little longer on her warm skin. You felt your own lips curving into a smile from the amount of love you felt surrounding you in this quiet room. Your two babies, who were not babies anymore like they liked to remind you. But they will always be your babies. “I love you,” you whispered after pulling away from the bed, suppressing a muffled hiss as your sore back. You started regretting refusing Banner’s pain killers, but you couldn’t take them. Not now, not before you were sure.

After taking another minute to look at them peacefully sleep, you dragged yourself out of their bedroom and walked towards the master bedroom at the end of the corridor. The door was left open, in case one of the girl woke up, so he could hear her. Your entire body relaxed to the sight of Bucky lying shirtless on his back, his flesh arm folded across his face so you could only see his week old stubble and his slightly parted mouth.

His breathing was deep and regular, sign that he was peacefully sleeping as well. Your entire body ached in a whole different way. Like every time you saw Bucky, all you wanted to do was to curl up against him, melt into him, rest against him because when you were with him, you knew nothing could happen to you.

Without a sound, you stripped yourself off the clean uniform you put on after the shower you took in the quinjet to go to bed faster. With only your panties and a tank top, you pad your way to your side of the bed and slid your tired body between the sheets. You couldn’t hold back the satisfied sigh that ran past your lips when Bucky’s familiar scent tickled your nose.

There was not a single muscle in your body that wasn’t sore when you rolled on your side so you were pressed against Bucky’s broad and comforting form. His right arm being lifted on his face, you could easily place your head on his chest and drape your arm across his torso before sliding your leg between his.

The way your body seemed to immediately melt and mold against his was unreal and even after almost ten years of being together, it never ceased to amaze you. However, you were not surprised to feel his chest rumbling and his arm wrapping around your body before pulling you closer to him a few seconds later. Fatherhood had turned this bear into the lightest sleeper and it was even worse when he was on daddy duty while you were away.

“You’re home,” his raspy voice made your lips curve into a smile, but nothing compared with his nose nuzzle against your hair and his lips being pressed to your hairline.

You hummed in content and nodded, tilting your head to bury your nose in his neck. “Was missing you too much so I kicked all the butts to rush home sooner,” you mumbled against his skin, causing his chest to rumble with a deep chuckle.

A shiver danced around your spine to the soft melody and you couldn’t help but chuckle as well before pressing a kiss to his neck. “I’m happy you did. And you came back in one piece,” he sighed in content and pulled you close to him again with his hand pressed to your shoulder blade and now matter how hard you muffled it, he heard your hissing.

You could almost hear his brow cocking and you mentally cursed yourself. “Are you okay?” he asked, his voice dripping with concern.

You lifted your head to look at him and saw that, despite his tired features, concern was still lingering in his eyes. You placed your hand on his cheek, your skin tickling when you soothingly ran your thumb across his scruff. “I’m perfect, remember what you told me on our first mission?”

A tender smile tugged at his lips as the memory as his fingers danced along your spine, “you’re tougher than you look.”

“I’m tougher than I look,” you repeated. “I mean, I pushed two Barnes babies out of my vagina, that required lots of strength!” You giggled, your heart bubbling in your chest at the memory of the first time you held the girls in your arms after hours and hours of labor. 

No matter how exhausted you were, no matter that you gave birth of your second in the middle of August during a heatwave, no matter the lack of sleep due to the last months discomfort, nothing ever beat these moments. The first cries, the relief, the weight of the baby on top of your chest, the first eyecontact and reaction to your voice. Oh no, nothing could beat that.

“I married a force of nature and she gave me the most perfect children.” The sincerity displayed on his feature and the adoration in his voice caused tears to rush to your eyes and you were happy to put the fault on the mission. Not now, not before you were sure.

“I love you,” was all you managed to whisper so your voice wouldn’t break. Bucky leaned his head to capture your lips for a soft kiss that still managed to convey everything he felt for you. The kind of kiss that had a breathless sigh to run past your lips and made you whimper when he pulled away.

“I love you too,” he whispered back, “You need to sleep, doll. And I do too, we got two tornados currently charging batteries and I was starting to wear out all by myself. One against two of them is unfair.”

You could taste his smile on your lips and chuckled softly, kissing him one last time before laying your head on his chest again. And you didn’t know if it was the fatigue, Bucky’s hand gently caressing your back or knowing that you were home with your loved ones, but you never fell asleep so fast before.

It was little feet padding through the house that caught Bucky’s ear first. Eyes still closed, the former assassin tried to assess the situation before taking the decision to get up because with your soft form feeling so warm and heavenly against him, he would much rather spend a few more hours or days in bed with you.

It was physically painful how bad he had missed you during the past days. It had always been stressful to see you leave for mission without him, but since the girls were born it was even worse. You had both taken the decision never to leave for mission together anymore, just in case. You wanted your daughters to have at least one parent left if something tragic came to happen. No mission together and no mission at all if the impossible occurred. Rebecca and Mary were your priority.

So stirring up with you curling up against his side had been bigger of a relief than Bucky will ever care to admit. The life and household you two had built was everything he cherished and care for. You, the girls, that stupid stray cat you had fed once and who know thought he could walk in here and lay on your couch as if he owned the damn place, that was his life now.

Bucky could feel himself drifting back to sleep again when Mary hissing at Rebecca that she did not need her help to grab her bowl in the cabinet before he heard one of the kitchen chair being dragged across the tiled floor made him almost jerk awake. His dad alarm just went off. Disaster in coming.

In one swift motion, he slid out of bed, placing his pillow under your form before you could even groan at the lost of his warmth and rushed out of the room. His averted eyes noticed you had picked up all the mess you had encountered the previous night.

“What do you think you’re doing young lady?” Bucky’s voice caused Mary to stop dead in her tracks, her butt up in the hair as she was trying to climb on the counter, her left foot still on the chair.

“Daddy!” Rebecca gasped, running towards her father. Bucky did not have to think much before bending down to catch her eldest before walking in Mary’s direction. Rebecca immediately wrapped her thin legs and arms around his father’s form. “I told her she was not allowed to climb up here!” she said.

“Snitch!” Mary huffed as her dad snaked his arm around her to place her down on the floor.

“Language, Mary,” he yawned, ruffling her hair before grabbing the bowls and giving them to her. Mary beamed, gladly taking the items her dad was extending in his direction. She placed them on the table as Bucky went to the fridge for the milk. “Did you sleep well, princess?” as his youngest ran to the other side of the kitchen for the cereals.

Rebecca nodded, her face buried in his neck. “Dreamed of mommy,” she mumbled.

“Did you now?”

“Me too!” Mary gasped, smashing the cereal box on the table a little too excitingly which caused Bucky to chuckle when some of it flew in every directions. Mary nodded eagerly, climbing on a chair and sitting on her knees as Bucky took a spot next to her, not even trying to get Rebecca to sit down on her chair, she was always clinging onto him when you were not around.

“And what was that dream about?” Bucky asked, having difficulties holding back his smile to the thought of you sleeping peacefully upstairs, catching up on a well deserved rest. Mary poured herself a generous amount of cereals as Bucky opened the milk for her. He knew better than to help her, his little terror was a big girl, like she liked to remind him.

“That she came back home after beating all the bad guys!” Mary said, admiration radiating off her face as always when she mentioned you being part of the Avengers. Oh this one was growing up to be just like you, stubborn and confident, a real fighter. His heart clenched to the thought of her growing up too fast like he had to. It was a different time and thankfully you had a more comfortable situation than his parents ever did, but he also knew than as much as the world evolved, danger evolved.

“Me too, I dreamed that she was home and she came to tuck me in bed,” Rebecca said, lifting her head to look at her father and sister, bringing Bucky out of his transe. Nine days was a very long time for him but it was even longer for them and their little children brain. The longing in their eyes broke his heart and he did not have it to keep it to himself.

“Can you girls keep a secret?” Bucky asked, a playful smile tugging at his lips. Two pairs of blue eyes lit up with mischief and Rebecca didn’t look so sleepy anymore. They both nodded eagerly. “Mommy actually came home last night. She’s sleeping right now because she needs to rest so we’re gonna wait for her two— Hey! Girls!” He hissed, but it was too late.

The two girls had gasped in surprise and jumped onto their feet, tornading their way upstairs, giggling loudly and calling your name. Bucky wasn’t long to follow them, begging them to keep it down. But little did you know that you had woken up the second he had closed the door to help the girl. The loss of his warmth against you had made you stir. The pillow was too soft underneath you compared to his body.

After a minutes, you had managed to get up, groaning in pain at your sore muscles but when the familiar knot in your throat tightened and you starting growing dizzy like you had every morning for the past week, you remembered. You were going to know. Quietly, you had made your way to the bathroom communicating with your room and found what you were looking for in the cabinet, way in the back.

Three minutes. Three minute was what it took you to listen to Bucky and the girls downstairs while pacing nervously in your room. You were holding the little stick in your hand, refusing to look at it. It wasn’t like you were trying, you were not trying for the first two either but it turned out the supersoldier serum also enhanced his little swimmers and despite using two contraceptives, Mary had proven to be stubborn since day one. And for the past week all you could think of was what if?

“Mommy!” Rebecca and Mary squealed, bursting into the room. Finding you sitting on the edge of the bed, hands flat on your legs, they did not lose a second to leap in your direction. You sniffed back your tears, laughing heartily at the genuine happiness radiating off their features and opened your arms.

“Oh, my babies, I missed you so so much,” you mumbled, the knot in your throat too evident as you kissed them repeatedly, one of each side of you. Bucky entered the room as they babbled away about all the thing they did while you were away. The emotion in your eyes was vivid, a little too vivid for someone who knew you as much as he did.

As Rebecca started enunciating all the drawings she did for you, you looked up at Bucky, tears hot in your eyes. He couldn’t help but think something was up behind your smile. And you knew him enough to know he was onto something. No matter how good of a spy you were, your husband could read you like an open book.

You nervously bit at your bottom lip, your gaze shifting to the bedside table so fast it was almost imperceptible, but not for him. His breathing hitched when he recognized the stick placed there, facing up. As he walked closer to you, he saw it, or rather them. The two bars. You were pregnant. Again.


End file.
